The Mysterious Drink
by Azarasaki
Summary: The UnderTaker sent a package to Ciel. It was a mysterious drink. After drinking it, Ciel started acting...wierd. How would poor Sebastian handle him in that state? Warning- Lemon
1. Package?

NOTE- I lost my account saki-channn so I'll be updating here instead

******Saki-chan: Please go easy on me. This is the first time I wrote a smut fanfic. I'm not an experienced writer either. So yeah, this is a yaoi fanfic.**

******Warning- Next chapter contains lemon and Yaoi. If you don't like, don't read. Mature content. If you're under 16, please exit.**

******Saki-chan: pffffft like I'm 16 xD /is 14/ don't judge me ;-;**

* * *

"A package for Mr. Phantomhive." The mailman called out. The door to the Phantomhives opened and out of the shadows, emerged a tall butler with piercing crimson eyes. "ah yes, I'll take that"

The mailman nodded his head and handed Sebastian the Package before heading out to deliver the next mail. Sebastian closed the door, and walked to Ciel's room. He glanced at the sender, and noticed it was from the Undertaker. "I wonder what he could've sent..."

"Sebastian" Ciel called tiredly from his room. He woke up before Sebastian could wake him up, unexpectedly, and wasn't in such a great mood. "Sebastian~" he called out again. At the sound of his master's call, Sebastian hurriedly went up to his room. "Yes, my lord?" "Ugh, get me ready" he said groggily, rubbing his eyes. "Yes, my lord." Sebastian obeyed, after dropping the package near the door.

He started to unbutton Ciel's buttons as usual and started small talk. "The Undertaker sent a package."

Ciel looked over to it and slightly tilted his head "what is it?" He asked."It seems to be somewhat of a drink..." Sebastian drifted off, taking Ciel's shirt off. Ciel felt his mouth dry when he heard the word drink. He noticed he was thirsty."Eh, give it to me" he demanded. "Are you sure? How about your morning tea?" Sebastian asked. "I'm not in the mood for tea" he sighted. He felt too lazy to get up and besides, he had a drink right in front of him.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian obeyed, getting the drink out of the package and the cup he'd prepared. He poured the mysterious drink and handed it to his master.

Ciel accepted the cup and sipped it. "Mmm this has a fantastic taste" he admired, taking another one. After he finished the glass, he requested another one. It had...an addictive taste to it. "Your wish is my command, my lord." Sebastion replied, handing him another cup.

Ciel took the cup happily and gulped it down. "Why don't you taste it" he offered.

"As you wish, my lord, but it is rude for a butler to eat or drink until his master is done with his own meal." Sebastian answered, bowing.

"It's alrig-" unable the finish his sentence, he suddenly fainted, falling to the ground.

"Bocchan!" Sebastian shouted, as he caught Ciel. "Are you okay?!"

Ciel laid there, completely unconscious.

* * *

******So how was it? Please leave a positive review. I'd be happy if you corrected me. Shall I continue this or no?**


	2. Love

**Warning- LEMON ALERT BIACHES**

**Saki-chan: oh my, a lemon ;3**

**Disclaimer: Saki-chan does not own Kuroshitsuji, only the fanfic *^***

* * *

Sebastian quickly shouted for Meyrin and made her call the doctor. He hurriedly laid Ciel on the bed and waited anxiously. After a few minutes or so, the doctor rushed into the room and examined Ciels body throughly

"Nothing to worry about mister, he just fainted from over-work. He just needs more rest. He'll be okay then. It's nice to see such a caring butler" the doctor told him, packing up

Sebastian sighed in relief and looked down at Ciel. Meyrin's sniffs could be heard in the background as the doctor exited the room. "Thank you so much for coming here." The doctor kindly smiled before exiting the building, riding off to treat his next patient.

The three servents left the room after the doctor left and did their job around the house. Ciel laid there, with no shirt, breathing steadily. He suddenly peeked an eye open and slowly tried to get up.

Sebastian looked away for a while until he heard some movement.

"Ah. Bocchan-" he froze when he saw cat ears attached to his young master's head and a tail flicking about. Sebastian couldn't help but give a small smile.

He swore he felt himself drool.

Ciel gazed up at Sebastian before jumping into his lap, purring loudly. "Nyah~" he rubbed his cheek against his belly. "B-bocchan? What is wrong?" Sebastian asked, trying to stop his urge to rub and love him there. (**eww dirty minded people XD**)

Ciel looked up and Sebastian and licked his cheek. "Nyah~" he purred once more.

Sebastian sighed and carried Ciel to his bed. "Are you asking for something...?" Sebastian asked, looming over him. Ciel tilted head head in question but clung on to him happily.

"Tell me, what is it that you need?" Sebastian asked again. He felt his arm rub Ciel head and cussed at himself for failing to hold back. Ciel smiled, he didn't know what Sebastian was saying. In response, he licked his lips. His ears twitched a couple of times as his tail wagged side to side. Sebastian leaned down to his master, and kissed him passionately for a brief moment. Ciel was too much for him, how could've he held back?

Seperating from the kiss, Sebastian breathed, "Perhaps this is what you wanted, bocchan?"

Ciel looked at him confused. He didn't know what Sebastian did to him but it felt extremely good. He grinned and nodded his head while purring.

Sebastian took off his leather coat, and pulled on his tie.

"It sure is getting hot in here..." Sebastian growled, before diving into another kiss.

Ciel closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck. He jumped when he entered his tongue into his mouth but relaxed and enjoyed it.

The demon butler refrained from the kiss and sneakily bit Ciels neck, leaving a giant hickey behind. This was going to a night to remember

Ciel accidentally let out a little moan and licked Sebastian's ears.

Sebastian took his gloves off using his mouth, and went back to kissing him. This time, his hands ran over Ciel's chest, teasing his nipples.

Stifled moans escaped from the young boy's mouth.

"I'll make you feel good, master" Sebastian purred, taking Ciels nipple into his mouth.

Suddenly, Ciel regained conscious of what he was doing. He looked above him, only see Sebastian touching him in an inappropriate place. "E-eh, Sebastian! What are you doing?!" the young boy exclaimed in surprise.

The demon butler only smirked in reply and twirled his tongue around the rosy bud.

"S-Sebastian, I demand you answer me!" Ciel ordered, beginning to get flustered.

"Oh master, I'm just making you feel good" he chuckled. A hand traveled down to his pajamas and grabbed a hold of his little ting ting

Ciel began to get hard, blushing madly. "S-Sebastian, that isn't a place you s-should touch!"

"Oh? Your body says otherwise"

Sebastian inserted his hand into his Pajamas and started stroking his rod. "You know you like it young master"

He blushed deeper, biting his lip. "B-but..."

"Don't worry" he reassured him. "You'll fall into deep ecstasy"

The demon butler gripped His master's Ding a ling and stroked it faster. "How's that?" He chuckled

Ciel stifled a moan, still biting his lip. "Th-this isn't something we should be doing though. You're a demon..." Admittably, Ciel did love him, he was just afraid of how this would turn out.

"Hmm, I am. But does it matter?"

To tell you the truth, Sebastian felt a deep connection with his Master. Feeling content just by standing by his side. But how could he actually have feelings? He was a demon for god sakes! His heart fluttered when he got close to him. He was still confused with his own feelings. He was too, afraid of the outcome.

"I-I mean...I'm human, and pre-mature at that..." Ciel muttered, still blushing. He avoided Sebastian's gaze.

Sebastian sighed. "You know something?" Ciel raised an eye brow "hm?"

He gently grabbed Ciel's face and stared into his deep sapphire eyes. "I love...love you" he choked out. And without his answer, he scooped Ciel in a deep, passionate kiss.

Ciel's eyes widened as he timidly kissed Sebastian back. "I love you too..." He muttered beneath the kiss. Sebastian never felt so happy and slipped his tongue into Ciels mouth, battling for dominance. Of course, He won the fight and continued to stroke his hardened dingly-diddly-dinga-long

Ciel stifled a moan as he continued to kiss Sebastian. He squirmed a bit, his body beginning to feel hot.

"My aren't you enjoying this?" Sebastian teased, twirling Ciel's nipple around his finger

"mmmfmm" he responded. Sebastian was teasing him way too much. It's not that he didn't like it, he was embarrassed. Whispering dirty things into his ear time to time made him even more aroused. He couldn't take it any more.

Shorty after, Ciel came into Sebastian's hands panting hard. "seb" he managed say between pants. "yes my lord" the demon butler knew what Ciel wanted. He was going to give it to him.

Unzipping his own pants, Sebastian revealed his enormous, hardened 9inch rod. Ciel simply stared in awe.

"Here I go" Sebastian warned, rubbing himself onto Ciel's enterance. Giving a gulp, Ciel nodded his head and awaited the glory.

It was painful at first but soon after, he got used to it. The cries of pain was replaced with moans of ecstasy.

"s-seb. What if I get p-pregnant?" Ciel asked between sweet moans. Sebastian chuckled at his masters cuteness and replied, "don't worry, That's not possible." he thrust into him harder, earning another sweet moan from him and fucked him into the sunset.

* * *

**Sebastian: well, well, well -winks at ciel-**

**Ciel: -slowly backs away-**

**Sebastain: -laughs and carries Ciel to his room-**

**Ciel: -blushes- haven't you had enough!? Let me go this instance!**

**Saki-chan: ohlala, lets leave those lovers in their "time"**

**Anyways, how was it? I know, the lemon sucked ass. I never really wrote one before...Thanks to my friend MidnightVoice for helping getting me started with the lemon!**


End file.
